Keeper of My Heart
by fbdarkangel
Summary: Robin finds out there are consequences guarding the Evil Queen's heart. But he does so... for Regina... WILL HAVE VIOLENCE, SUGGESTIVE THEMES, AND DEATH.


**A/N: This is my first OUAT fic so please let me know what you think. This is playing out some of the theories that I have about Outlaw Queen in terms of the rest of the season...**

* * *

_You can't steal something that's been given to you._

Robin pondered at those words for two days since Regina said them. Did it mean what he thought it meant? There was a connection between them. A connection that formed in the missing year. He knew that much. But what was the manner of that bond that made him so attracted to her and made her so trusting towards him? Could it really be…?

He shook his thoughts away as he tucked a slumbering Roland in his sleeping bag. Roland gripped his rather large stuffed monkey as he did every night since they woke up in this new land. He kissed his son's forehead with a soft "goodnight, my son" and left the warmth of his tent for the brisk Maine night air. He picked up his cross bow and joined his Merry Men, all armed with various weapons they managed to pilfer from Storybrooke (machetes, hunting knifes, and such), at the campfire.

"Robin," Tuck greeted him first and Robin made a quick nod of acknowledgement.

"Mulan's not back yet?" he asked and the men shook their heads. Robin was beginning to worry when a light rustle from the left of the camp made all of them jump. Robin quickly raised his crossbow only to have it pointed at Mulan, her sword sheathed to her denim jeans. There was a collective sigh of relief around the camp.

"You're late," Robin chuckled at his lieutenant.

"I had to double-back to avoid any flying monkeys," Mulan explained.

"You've seen them?" Robin's worry crept back in. Mulan shook her head.

"I ran into Aurora, today." Robin noticed the pain in her eyes as she said Aurora's name. "She told me there have been incidents in the town."

"Incidents?"

"The Wicked Witch is searching for the Queen's heart." Robin tensed and made a quick glance over Mulan's shoulder to just outside the camp, where he had buried said heart. But Mulan and the others didn't seem to notice.

"She's been sending her flying monkeys to find it. They've been breaking into her house, her office, her vault, even Rumplestiltskin's shop, anywhere with magical protection has been turned upside down and still no sign of it."

There was clenching around Robin's heart. It was starting to make sense. Regina couldn't just leave her heart in any of her usual hiding places. She had to leave it with someone that Zelena wouldn't suspect. It was smart. Yet something in the back of Robin's mind told him there was more to the story.

"Well at least, she hasn't found it yet," he said with a nonchalant shrug. Mulan pursed her lips.

"I'm not sure the town would agree with you," she muttered. Robin's eyebrows furrowed.

"There has been talk of organizing a group to search for the heart and giving it to the Witch."

"What?!" Mulan and the others were taken aback by Robin's outburst.

"They feel if she has the heart, the town will be left alone."

"Tell me you're not thinking about joining them," he demanded.

"Of course not," Mulan said, affronted. "Whatever that witch has planned with a heart will not bode well for any of us, especially if the heart in question belongs to the Evil Queen."

Robin was about to tell her to stop using that name when there was a loud screech filling the night air.

"Monkey," Munch gasped and Mulan pulled out her sword.

"Put out that fire now!" Robin hissed at the Merry Man closest to the kettle. As Tuck stomped on the dying embers, another loud screech. It was getting closer to the camp… closer to…

"Mulan, Allan, Roy," He commanded in a low voice. "You and I are going to deal with the beast. Tuck, you and the others wake up the camp and get ready to leave with whatever you can carry. If we're not back in ten minutes, you take Roland; you take everyone and head straight to the town. Do Not come back for us. We meet at Granny's. Do you understand?"

The men nodded and Robin left with Mulan, Allan, and Roy. He silently indicated to them to spread out. Once he was alone, he raised his crossbow and walked towards the small clearing where he had hid Regina's heart. Once he reached the clearing, his stomach fell as he saw that something, someone, was already there, crouching, under the pale moonlight, at the opposite end of the hidden heart.

"John?" Robin called out to the large figure, yet remaining his hold on the crossbow. Little John turned and Robin saw that he had been digging with his bare hands.

"I can't talk right now, Robin," John panted, his dark curly mane more messed than usual. Robin saw through those dark red eyes, that his best friend was still under Zelena's spell. John gave up on his chosen spot and began digging just a few yards away from where the hidden heart was.

"John," Robin said louder, "I know you're still in there. You need to fight it. You need to fight her."

John let out what sounded like a sob and a laugh.

"Fight her?" John cried as he stood up, facing Robin. "I don't want to fight Zelena."

"You don't?" Robin's grip tightened on the crossbow, his gloved fingers placed on the trigger, waiting.

"We're in love!"

Robin took a moment before responding, "You're in love with the Wicked Witch?"

"And she loves me!"

Robin had to bite back a laugh.

"Well, then," he said, smirking. "I wish you all the happiness in the world. You her, and all the other men she's enslaved. Now leave."

"I can't," John sighed in a desperate tone as he continued to dig. "I have to find the Evil Queen's heart."

"Well it's not here," Robin lied but John ignored him and kept on digging and muttering.

"That bitch will get what's coming to her," he snickered and an arrow flew past him, leaving a deep graze on his arm. He turned to see Robin reloading the crossbow and raising it again, aimed at John's right shoulder.

"First and last warning, my friend," Robin said firmly.

John let out an inhumane cry. Before Robin knew it, his friend was once again that winged monkey and lunged right at him. He fired an arrow and it hit the right wing. He had only enough time to swing the crossbow at the beast. He had to keep it from biting him. All of a sudden he was on his back and being clawed at. In the midst of confusion, Robin pulled out his hunting knife and made a thrust until the blade found flesh.

With a cry of anguish, the creature transformed back into John with the knife embedded into his chest.

"John!" Robin cried as his friend fell on his back.

"I'm free," John sputtered as blood oozed out of his mouth. "Th-Thank you, Robin."

"Don't talk, old friend," Robin said, taking off his scarf and placing it around the knife to stop the bleeding. "We're going to get you some help. Don't worry. MULAN!"

He cried out, hoping Mulan heard and went back to helping Little John.

"Robin, listen to me," John choked. "Z-Zelena can't find the heart. She's going to go back."

"Back where?" Robin asked. "The Enchanted Forest?"

"B-back in _time_."

Robin was taken aback but then John's breath began to rattle then stopped. Robin shook him but there was no response. Little John was dead.

Robin just held onto his friend, unable to think that he didn't hear movement behind him.

"Robin?" He looked around to Mulan, whose mouth was half opened at the sight before. He took a deep breath as he collected his thoughts.

"The woods aren't safe anymore," he said. "Find Roy and Allan then join the camp. They'll be nearing the town by now."

"Robin…"

"Go, now! I'll be right behind you."

Mulan hesitated before she ran from the clearing. Robin pulled the scarf and the knife, and then closed John's dead eyes.

"I'm sorry, John," he whispered as he stood up walked towards where he had went two nights ago. Within moments, he pulled out the small dark leather satchel from the ground and looked inside to see the beating heart of Regina Mills. As the blackness swirled within, a rage inside him demanded that he crush the heart right now and avenge John. But the bright red glow, breaking through the darkness, reminded him that it was Zelena that needed to face Justice, not Regina.

Robin closed the satchel and put it in the left inside pocket of his jacket. He sheathed his knife and picked up his crossbow. With one last look at Little John's body, he ran to join the others, Regina's heart beating next to his.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, I had to kill Little John. Please let me know what you think?**


End file.
